No more hosting equals zero drama?
by Dumblissfool
Summary: Will the end of the total drama series mark the end of drama itself? Will Chris get into more shenanigans? And will you just click this story already? Find out today!


Yo! Yea its me again! School starting like in two days, so you won't be seeing me update this often. Sad right? It doesn't have to be this way though. If only I could get a job in writing (hopefully I don't suck at it), then you will see me update like crazy! The heck with school! It doesn't even teach me English and writing stuff!

If I own TDI, I wouldn't need to go to school.

* * *

A chime was heard and one of the numbers of the electronic board changed, blinking for attention. Seven-four-one-nine. Finally! My turn! I thought I'll have to stay in this pathetic seat for the rest of my life. I stood up and went into the room. I sat down, yet again on a poorly treated chair, but this time, in front of me was not hundreds of waiting people, but someone with access to a bulky dull computer that could set things straight. Hopefully.

"Is your name Peter Popple?" the person asked.

"Yes! I mean no!"

"That's odd."

At that moment, the door opened and came in a man with a ticket in his hand.

"May I see your tickets?" the person asked, her eyes whipping left and right, presumably at me and the guy who walked in.

"Sure." I said, giving her my ticket.

That guy did the same. Then her eyes locked onto mine, still wearing that irritating expressionless look.

"Sir, your ticket number is seven-four-two-one. Now I am serving the one with seven-four-one-nine. So please, kindly proceed to the door and wait for your turn. I am deeply regretful of your inconvenience." She said, incredibly monotonous.

Her hand with my ticket extended towards me, waiting for me to take it. Forcing a smile, I took it and got out. Darn it! These sleepless nights had finally taken a toll on me. How did I mistake the two numbers as the same? It felt like someone paused time itself and replaced my ticket with another. But of course, that is impossible, is it not? Oh well, people make mistakes. If only I could tell that woman that. She needn't embarrass me with that last sentence! That was totally demeaning! The nerve of some people. Closing the door behind me, I looked for my seat. Great, it's taken now. They should seriously consider placing more chairs around here. There is obviously enough space for like twenty additional chairs! Is their budget that low?

As my thoughts began to drift away, the tiredness feeling came back to my legs. It was a long walk to this building; they had to build the bus stop like a mile away. My eyes then scanned the area for vacants or possible opportunities. Ah, there it is! I hurried over quickly and made my way into the inner part of the row, where my hope of relief lies. Soon after much uncomfortable squeezing, I sat down on my seat. Then came another chime. Seven-four-two-one. Darn it! I just sat down! Irritated, I stood up and made my way out of the narrow row and to the door. Some people gave me annoyed stares along the way. Like it was my fault it's my turn. Like it was my fault they made the rows so close to each other. Checking my number with the board the last time, I opened the door, fervently hoping that it wouldn't be that woman again. Maybe another employee took her place because of some sudden freak accident. Oh yeah, that will fix my day. If fate could talk, he or she or it would probably say 'not gonna happen'.

"Welcome back. Your name?" the woman asked.

She had to say that. What have I done to deserve this?

"Chris McLean."

"Did you bring a testimonial of you of some sort?"

"Hold on."

Reaching into my bag, I searched for the document. Time ticked by and still no paper. Like any other people, I panicked. Did I bring it? I thought I stuffed it in! Does this mean I have to come back to this infernal place again next week?

"Sir, do you have it? You can come back next week, with your testimo-"

"Take a pill! Sheesh! Got it!"

"Hmm. Can I have your ticket please?" she asked, still as monotonous as ever.

I didn't say anything. She's not worth it. But I handed her my ticket.

The woman then began hitting the keys of the keyboard uncaringly and annoyingly loud. Man, is everyone in this building that crabby? No wonder there's no world peace.

"Sir-"

"So what can I do? Hosting another show? Starring in blockbuster movies?"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said all that. I saw her raising her brow. That pricked me real hard on my pride.

"Not exactly. How does working in fast-food restaurants sound?"

"What?! You mean that's all you can come up with?"

"Well, with a bit of luck you could be a waiter of some restaurant."

"That's all I can do?"

"Fortunately, yes."

_Fortunately_ my **BOXERS**! Does she realize who she's talking to? Doesn't anyone watch reality TV?

"Alright fine. I'll take the waiter job."

"Okay. Here are the details. If there is anything else, please hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry. I'm done here."

When I get all my stuff back, I'm going to buy this place and wreck it with a gigantic wrecking ball. With employees in it. You just wait.

* * *

So? I think this one has potential. Not me, the plot. Although if you think that, that's awfully nice of you! Anyways check out my profile! More info about this story is in it! For me to continue I need you readers out there to tell me which pairing you guys want! Like who's Chris finally ending up with! As well as other characters! I will include many characters in this, I assure you! All you have to do is who you think you want to be in this story! Probably more than one pairing this story can have! So reviews please, come on!


End file.
